


致以我亲爱的的朋友

by xiebuzhou



Category: brrrrfriends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: *ooc*信件格式
Relationships: Pyo Jihoon | P.O/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 6





	致以我亲爱的的朋友

亲爱的朋友:

你过得好吗？

很久没有与你写信了，我前段时间交了两个新朋友，在咖啡馆里，对，就是我刚开的咖啡馆，他们常常过来做客。  
你知道的，我的朋友，我喜欢窝在角落里观察人们。两个新朋友，他们总是兴高采烈的，要我说，像两颗星星，闪闪发亮的，夏日晴朗夜空的星星，互相绕着对方旋转，我是这么认为的。

在与他们相处中，我多次产生一种距离感，那种蒙着轻纱隔眼世界的感觉，独属于他们的世界，不过我不是很介意，一向如此，今日写信，纯粹是有感而发，他们的相处让我想起了你，我的朋友，在经过主人公允许，我渴望与你分享他们的故事。

暂且叫他们M和P，别产生什么歧义，这是他们的名字缩写，绝不是我偷懒随意取的 。M很个性，总是“不端庄的穿着”，P是这样形容他的，我不这么认为，事实上我很欣赏，这是我从来不敢尝试的风格。他们总爱互相调笑，也许是因为他们从高中就认识了对方(这是在与他们的对话中偶然所闻，我原来猜想是更早的时间)。

P很有礼貌，我从见到他的第一面就发现了，但这并不是直觉，我是有实例证明的。

咖啡店刚开业的第二天，P是一个人来的，当然他后来就不再是一个人来了，M总陪着他来。服务员是我急着雇的，附近的一个大学生，那孩子总是很着急，做什么都是匆匆忙忙的。

首尔的冬天就应该来一杯热咖啡，混着牛奶和糖，想象它滑入食道再进入胃部的暖意。可惜那天的机器也出了故障，连带着杯壁也很烫，那孩子赤着手就去拿，玻璃碎了一地，P穿的是一件浅色大衣，咖啡的污渍很是明显，那时我刚好进店。我并不怪他，总归不全是他的原因，机器没调试好的确是我的错误，不过当时的我已经做好了对客人道歉并赔偿的觉悟。没想到，P反而站起来一直安慰他，那孩子蹲在地上收拾，P帮他把碎片扫进垃圾桶，并且坚决不要我多余的赔偿，最后我只是免了P一杯咖啡。

我以为P不会来了，这件事情发生之后，谁会愿意来一个这样的咖啡馆呢？P带着他的朋友M来了，在落笔的这一刻，我又想起他们俩一起走进来时我的惊异。

M对咖啡很感兴趣，我喜欢和他探讨这方面的知识，虽然我也是个咖啡店老板，但我对聪明杯和摩卡壶了解并不深，P对这些并不关心。但我发现其中一些奥妙之处，M时常在我们三人相处时谈论这个话题，当只有我和M一起时他反而不会频繁提起。我大胆地推测M这种行为是因为P对他的赞美，我绝不认为M是在炫耀自己，相反，P那种两只眼睛都看着一个人，嘴里还时不时地对那个人表示一种真挚的赞扬，这对于演讲者来说是再好不过的鼓励，他们俩都很沉溺于这种活动，可能他们自己没有意识到，这让我感到一种甜蜜的活力。

之后M和P就常常来了。

我写信此刻外面下着小雨，但并不阴冷，我喜欢这种风吹进窗隙的凉意。

我们三人成为朋友后的第一次聚会，是在一个酒馆里，M和P还带着另一个朋友，我和那位朋友直到现在还联系，但是他住的地方离咖啡馆实在太远，我和他并不经常见面。

M和P都是爱喝酒的，特别是P，但他酒量不太好，你绝对想不到喝酒之后的P和喝酒之前，P的差别有多大，我只能打个拙劣的比方，喝酒之前的P像颗含羞草，相处起来总是很拘谨，但也没有到拘谨的程度，我用的词有些过度，应该说是行为谨慎，他总是看别人的眼色。喝酒之后，他很热情，的确很热情，他要在每个人的脸上“盖章”，这是M的原话，我只是转述出来，“像个不安分的小孩，朋友们都要被他盖章”，我确实被这种过度的热情吓到，特别是他扒着整个肩膀要亲吻我的脸，M立刻就做出反应，很熟练，他应该做过很多次了，他把P按在座位上，拽着P的胳膊。P立马就把对象转变成M，趴在他肩膀上要求一个贴面吻。从那以后，这就变成我们酒局的常态，在我认识他们之前，到现在我很熟悉的常态。

说起来我与P、M虽然是朋友，但有些方面的了解并不深入，我也没有刻意去问过，关于P和M的职业问题。不过最近我略有耳闻，原谅我对于互联网信息的匮乏程度，你读到这里一定会感到有趣，我不禁想起每每你提到一个热门的话题，我总是会感到茫然，接着就是你爽朗的笑声，写到此处，我有些想念你。那个大学生，前文曾提到过，我和他偶然一次聊天。

“什么！老板！你居然不知道？”那孩子瞪大了眼睛，如果你在旁边看到他那副样子，保管你会笑出来，我绝没有丝毫夸大的程度，我只能用浅薄的文字如实地表达出他的反应。

我的确不知道，他们是艺人的事情。M和P从来不提他们的工作，在经过热心的长篇大论，我更愿意称为啰里吧嗦(我实在是不愿知道M和P的八卦绯闻)。我大概知道了M和P，至少是很多人眼中的他们。我突然又感到一阵庆幸和失落，M和P从来没有展现出我想象中的艺人的样子，甚至有很大的出入，我得承认，我对于艺人两个字的印象并不是什么好的方面。

我突然想起一件也很不“艺人”的事，关于P和M。那段时间，我迷上了逛菜市，真是一个奇怪的爱好，对吧。进入深秋的早晨是清冷的，街边没几个人，连枝上也只飘零几片叶子，但转过街口，情形就大不一样了，我喜欢这样的烟火气。然后我碰见了M和P。不同于往日，M和P只是简单的穿着，P的红色长裤看起来有些时光了，有一只小熊印花缺了一只耳朵，裤脚耷拉在脚踝下面一点，然后我又发现一个值得欣喜的地方，这种感觉就像是发现隐秘角落的钥匙，他们穿的是同样款式的拖鞋。M显得有些惊讶，他说，他觉得我和那里搭配起来有些奇怪，其实那也是我为数不多闲逛早市的经历，但当时我抱着一种被戳破的微妙耻辱感，我否认了他的观点。P倒是露出友善的微笑，邀请与他们结伴同行。我实在怀疑我们对“结伴”的解释不相同，他们是广义的，我是狭义的，我落后他们一步。

M和P相处的方式，像一对气氛欢愉刚新婚燕尔的夫妻。印象最为深刻的便是路边免费品尝的小零食，P总爱伸手尝一块，M就主动停下来等着，这时候P会投喂一块给M，思考片刻便让摊贩称量一点。他们相互的默契程度让我惊讶，一个表情、一个动作便能读懂对方。我对他们的感觉时时刻刻都在变化，希望不要对我的形容产生疑惑。

我要再次感叹，他们真是很奇妙的人，你不要嫌我啰嗦，世界上两个如此不同，又如此相同的人。我又要开始我拙劣的推论了，那一天，我独自窝在角落的沙发椅上，抓住在脑海里突然闪现过的感觉，我想，他们的感情甚至是超过于友情的，但又和爱情不同，用文字实在难以描述这种感觉，我邀请你到这里“实地考察”一番，想必你就明了了。

最后，我很想念你，我亲爱的朋友。

你的挚友


End file.
